guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascalon Academy
General Information The Ascalon Academy is the training facility of the Ascalon Army. It is located in Ascalon City. Players enter the Academy by accepting the respective offer from Sir Tydus. He will only make the offer once you have received a secondary profession. With his offer Sir Tydus warns you prominently that once you have joined the Academy there is no turning back. That's because entering the Academy marks the step from Pre-Searing (the tutorial area of the game) to Post-Searing (the real game). Your character will take its level into Post-Searing where it will have faster opportunities to advance. Level 4 might be a 'par' level for a new player's first character. After completion of the Academy training, you get to see the Searing happening in a cut-scene. After a time warp of 2 years, you find yourself in the Post-Searing ruins of Old Ascalon. The Academy itself is destroyed in the Searing, and the location is used for the Ascalon Arena in Post-Searing. Players enter the Academy training to prove that they are ready for the real challenge. The academy training is split into 2 phases: #a Competitive Mission (PvP) #a Cooperative Mission (PvE) If you look around the arena while in the PvP, you can find stairs that bring you to a tent with White Mantle flags. Phase 1: Competitive Mission This is the first ever Competitive Mission in the game. It is a very basic 4-vs-4 PvP arena fight. Team setup is random, with any recruits entering the Academy within a 3 minutes time frame, and then filled up to 4 with Henchmen. Even though the arena setup is simple, new players will probably be confused with their first ever, fast-paced PvP fight. But don't worry: If you die, you will automatically be resurrected. And even if you lose the battle, you will still advance to the second phase. Even though this is only really a "play fight," deaths here DO count towards your character deaths and will cancel your progress towards the Survival title track. to avoid dying, simply run around for a while and let the other henchmen and players do all of the work. It's a short battle overall and nobody really deals dangerous damage. *Note: This can be skipped by leaving the game at any time after entering the academy. The next time you log in you will start with Phase 2. *This can also bug your character, locking him or her in Ascalon Academy, unable to log in. *If not enough other players are attempting to pass into post-searing, this PvP stage will be skipped. Phase 2: Cooperative Mission This is the first ever Cooperative Mission in the game. The objective is simple: Kill Vatlaaw Doomtooth, the Charr boss, who is at the end of the passage through a number of caves guarded by Grawl. The mission is rather easy and even if the party is low-level and inexperienced, you shouldn't have much of a problem completing the mission. Again, if you die, you will be resurrected and can repeat until you have made it. Unlike later missions, if Prince Rurik dies here, the mission won't be failed. Note: If you leave the game during Phase 2, the next time you log in, you will start in Phase 2 again. There's no going back outside of the Academy into Pre-Searing Ascalon, nor can you skip over directly to Post-Searing. NPCs *Prince Rurik *Corporal Timlin *Drill Sergeant Mahoney *Lieutenant Fisk *Haversdan *Warmaster Grast *Sir Tydus Monsters *Grawl: **Grawl **Grawl **Grawl Shaman **Grawl Longspear *Charr: **Vatlaaw Doomtooth (Boss) Category:Ascalon (Pre-Searing) Category:Prophecies_missions